Stick War
Stick War is a game in the Stick War series. It is the first game in the franchise, marking the rudimentary fundamentals of gameplay and basic foundations for the story. This game depicts the tale of Inamorta and it's inhabiting nations, as they struggle for dominance among a war-hungry society. After constant military harassment by its neighbors, one nation, the Order Empire, takes action by commencing a revenge conquest, and no nation will come out of it unscathed. History Narration Before the game begins, a sequence initiates where a lone Magikill gives an external monologue on the situation of Inamorta. In his own words: "In a world called Inamorta, you're surrounded by discriminate nations devoted to their individual technologies and struggle for dominance. Each nation has developed its own unique way to wage war. Proud of their unique craft, they have become obsessed to the point of worship, turning weapons to religion. Each believe that their way of life is the only way, and are dedicated to teaching their polices to all other nations through what their leaders claim as divine intervention, or as you will know it... war. The others are known as: "Archidons," the way of the archer, "Swordwrath," the way of the sword, "Magikill," the way of the mage, and "Speartons," the way of the Spear. You are the leader of the nation called "Order" , your way is of peace and knowledge, your people do not worship their weapons as gods. This makes you a mark for infiltration by the surrounding nations. Your only chance to defend is to attack first, and obtain the weapons from each nation along the way." To this dialogue, statues of each unit flash upon the screen, representing each craft. The Magikill briefly walks away, leaving the game to begin. The War Begins As previously stated, the Order Empire begins their march along Inamorta, carrying only two Miners across the path to the Country of Archidon. Finally reaching their stop, battle initiates, and Order's conquest begins. The Archidonis country put up little resistance against the Order's numbers, and so after their statue fell they ran straight for the hills, prepared for revenge. With their first target decimated, the Order moved on towards the Country of Swordwrath. You Have Been Ambushed During their march to Swordwrath country, the Order is ambushed by a tribe of Native spearmen. The attack lasted until sunset, but the Order managed to hold them off and continued on their trek. Attack the Swordwrath Reaching the territory of the Swordwrath, the Order realized they were far outmatched when it came to weaponry. The Swordwrath carried sharp, truly capable crafts of steel, while the Order were still armed with basic clubs. This meant for a more close-cut battle, but by the end the Order still came out on top, and destroyed the Swordwrath's statue. Just like the Archidonis, the remaining Swordwrath fled, still hellbent on revenge. = Difficulties The game offers three different difficulties for playing, these are: - Normal: Base difficulty, available on any website provider. - Hard: Intensified, available on any website provider. - Insane: Extremely difficult, only available exclusively on Stickpage.com. StickPage Description Stages * The War Begins * You Have Been Ambushed * Attack the Swordwrath * Swordwrath Counter * Attack the Spearton * Attack the Magikill * Free Pertland * Free Westwind * No Man's Land * Icy Hills * Desert Music Track Notes * When this was released, the Stick Figure community was just getting itself off the ground, which made this game revolutionary for its time. * Stick War is one of the oldest stick figure-based games on the internet. Category:Games Category:Stick War series